


Getting Better

by dreamingKatfish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Except HPA is a college instead of a high school, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, and also kinda like a backstory for Ouma, and who knows, cursing, huh, make it a proper story, maybe ill continue this - Freeform, or at least plans to, this is entirely self indulgent, vent fic, with thoughts of running away from an abusive household?, would it be hurt comfort if youre comfort yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Ouma is upset. That much is clear. But maybe he has an idea.





	Getting Better

He takes a shuddering breath. God, it hurts. His face is heating up, And his eyes are starting to burn. He shakes with every breath. Yup, it’s official he’s crying. He thought he was down with tears years ago. Guess not. Who knew all it took was one single little action to completely reverse all his progress. At this point, he might as well give up. He means come on, what’s the point. He can’t stand it anymore. He’s a second away from looking up how to successfully run away from home and not be made to go back. He’s only a few seconds away from executing his plan to kill himself. He isn’t going to eat anything tonight that’s for sure. God, he wishes he done those two things sooner and then he wouldn’t even be in this situation, to begin with! But no, he didn’t and so here is locked in his room crying his eyes out. He’s Ouma fucking Kokichi, he should be stronger than this! He shouldn’t feel shaken by receiving punishment from his ‘parents.’ It’s not even that bad. They could have hit him. Oh who’s he kidding, he rather they do that then what they’ve given him instead. And sure it probably isn’t that bad. But it feels that way. And he can’t lie to himself. 

 

“Ouma!” Oh god, they’re yelling for him. He doesn’t want to go down there. Fuck. His shaking is getting worse. Fuck! What’s he supposed to do!? He can’t do this! He fucking can’t! Oh god, he feels sick. He curls in on himself. Fuck. fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! They don’t call again. But he still can’t stop shaking. They’ve already fucking yelled at him once, what more could they possibly want!? He can’t fucking do this. He just fucking can’t. The summer is coming up. He can’t fucking stay here one more year. He fucking knows he wanted to graduate with everyone else. But he needs a change of plans. He isn’t going to fucking survive otherwise. 

 

Though now he feels even more sick. Fuck. He should've seen this coming. After all, they also drilled it into his head to never leave the house and now he plans on leaving and never coming the fuck back! He… he doesn’t want to die like this. He needs to swallow the fear and just plan.

 

He grabs his laptop and turns on incognito mode and starts googling. He scrolls through several articles. Fucking most of it is just trying to convince people not to. He doesn’t need this! He just needs to get out! He knows he technically isn’t in his right mind. But he can’t be anymore! He can’t fucking stay. He can’t do this anymore. And oh great all of these say to fucking call child protection services or tell an adult. Like fucking talking to an adult has ever helped. Or his parents have never lied and been believed by CPS before. And hey look at those pros and cons list. He already feels most of the shit on it! The only thing isn’t dealing with is homelessness and honestly? He rather fucking deal with that!

 

He could wait to make any life-changing decisions. He really could. Or at least that’s what the articles say. And he knows realistically he’s too scared to kill himself. But can he do this? Can he really just stay here? His mind is already broken, can it really get any worse? Except yes, yes it fucking can. Maybe he should fucking wait. But you know what? He’s been waiting  _ years  _ for things to get better and they fucking haven’t. He’s done waiting. Nothing is getting better only worse! And maybe he’ll be all alone. But he rather be alone than stay here!

 

“Ouma!” They’re yelling again, “You need to come eat!” No, no he doesn’t. He wouldn’t be able to keep it down anyway. “Ouma, Dinner!” He’s ignoring them. It’s time to plan his fateful fucking escape once and for all. When he was younger he thought about running away, but his goals with running away back then were to be killed by some outside force. Now he’s planning to run away again. But this time? This time he’s going to live. Or at the very least survive. Because it’s hardly felt like living or even mere survival for the past couple of years. And he just can’t live like this anymore.

 

His face still feels hot, but his tears are dry. It’s time he came up with a plan. He has a big suitcase in his room he can pack with whatever he needs. Though he will take some excess probably. He can lookup any shelters in the state and work on moving between them. He knows where some of his legal documents are, though he’ll need to find a way to get the rest probably. And he can swipe coins from the coin jars around the house and work a little bit at during the summer while he prepares to go to get some money. He’ll have to do it while everyone is gone. And he might aim to go under the cover of night. And he’ll need a story. He’s good with those. He’s a master liar after all! And he should change his name… Again. Though shit now that he thinks about it, he can’t just walk around with a suitcase probably. He’ll likely have to stick to backpacks in order to avoid raising suspicion. And he’ll need to check the laws to see if he can get away without police hounding after him. And what about schooling?

 

But, he can’t give up yet. He’s been through too much, he needs to get out. He doesn’t feel like can survive otherwise. He’s decided then. He will get away by the end of this summer. Before the end preferably. But, he’s got this. And hey, maybe he can find some people to help. Maybe he’ll just make some super secret evil organization and take over the world so he never has to worry about this again. Actually, make it so no kid has to worry about this kind of thing ever again. He’ll get away and then he’ll make things better. Yeah, that sounds nice. Hey, maybe he does have something to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling not great so I decided to vent with my boy. But somehow this ending up becoming a lot more hopeful than planned. But I'm glad it did. It most certainly helped me feel better from what had happened that caused me to even write this in the first place. And hey if anyone wants to see this become a series then let me know. I'll see what I can do. I'd like to make this hopeful ending happy. It may take a while for it to become happy. But I want to see it get there. Im not sure how it will. Or what's going to happen from here. But i like the thought. Let me know if you agree and have any ideas. Just keep in mind I'm trying to making the whole running away from home aspect realistic. But other than that, yeah.


End file.
